Stay
by Icybun34
Summary: Aoki loves Ino with all her heart but Ino seems to be taken by Sakura. This crushes Aoki and with no where else to go, she turns to Hinata. But can the shy Hyuuga save her, or will Ino forever hold Aoki's heart? Yuri sonfic Stay by Sugarland.


_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

Aoki (A-oh-key) slumped her head against the window. _Please Kami-sama, let Sakura be busy doing something. Don't call now. Ino's due home any minute._

_  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying  
_

Ino walked in and Aoki perked up. She rushed over to greet her when the phone rang. Aoki's heart sank as Ino brushed past her eagerly and grabbed the phone. She twisted the phone cord happily and whispered "Hello?... Hey Sakura… nothing you?... the park?... Sure! Be there in a sec."

_  
And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
_

Aoki slumped onto the ground as Ino changed in a frenzy. Getting ready for Sakura… she hadn't even said _hello_. "Aoki?" She heard Ino say and her head picked up. She stumbled into the room only to see Ino look stunning in a gorgeous baby blue dress. She had the zipper down with her back towards Aoki. Aoki sent her a pleading look, hoping she would see it and stay, but Ino ignored it.

_But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying  
_

She looked over her shoulder and smiled "Zip me up?" Aoki nodded and took a slow step towards her. Her fingers lingered over Ino's back, ghosting over the smooth almost perfect skin sending shivers down Ino's back. Ino squirmed "Not now, I gotta go meet Sakura." Aoki frowned, wrinkles creasing in her forehead, as she zipped Ino up. Ino smiled and gave her a quick hug before leaving. No goodbye- how typical.

_  
What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me?  
_

Aoki locked the door, out of habit, and slumped against the door. Why did Ino like Sakura like she did? She was with Aoki, dammit! She had chosen Aoki when Sakura was groveling over Sasuke. Aoki had always been there when Ino needed it… what was different now? Sakura called Ino, Ino-pig, made her feel like crap… and suddenly that's changed? Suddenly now Sakura is most important in Ino's life… though Sakura could never love Ino like Aoki could.

_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
_

*Am I not good enough for her?* Aoki said raking her nails over her arms. It was comforting to her… ever since she was brainwashed that cutting yourself meant you were crazy so Aoki invented scratching her arms till she bled as a way of comfort without the craziness. Aoki shuddered as the pain sunk in and unwanted thoughts filled her head. Ino and Sakura couldn't be… NO no Ino wouldn't do that to her… right?

_When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
_

So why does every time Sakura calls, Ino goes? And if it was friendship, why wasn't Aoki allowed to go. Surely she wasn't so repulsive so that they would ditch her? Aoki bit her lip as tears poured down her face. She couldn't take it.

_We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay  
_

The secrecy wasn't needed, if only Ino would talk to her. If only she would explain it… but she wouldn't. She didn't care about Aoki, she was only Ino's safety blanket to use whenever any of Ino's obvious affairs fell threw… and the worst part is- Ino knew that Aoki would never leave. She was taught as a child to stick to a relationship regardless of how bad it was. So Ino would continue her affairs until they ended… but her and Sakura's relationship just seemed to get stronger as time passed.

_  
You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
_

Aoki had tried confronting Ino but all Ino did was promise that she was trying to have fun, make memories, but in the end it was their relationship that would surpass the little flings. If anything –Ino said- it would make their love stronger… there would be more trust, and more acceptance.

_But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_

Aoki didn't believe her though, and she hated the feeling that she was being used. She was a good person right? Sure, she didn't think she was beautiful or anything. But surely the long red hair always in its side ponytail and the (gorgeous wide) purple eyes and sweet disposition made her somewhat bearable to be around?

_  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share  
_

Aoki tried to wipe some of the tears away with the back of her hand and use her other hand to muffle the sobs. She couldn't take being second best! All she wanted was to be loved by someone! Was that too hard to ask for? Why couldn't Ino do that?

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay  
_

Aoki needed something… and since Ino didn't allow alcohol in her house… the second best was meds. Ino needed medication for the strong migraines she obtained after using her mind switching jutsu for long periods of time. So Aoki willed herself to stand and stumbled to the bathroom when she saw herself… _really_ saw herself.

_  
I can't take it any longer  
_

She looked terrible and Aoki was stricken with horror. What had she become? Aoki grabbed her coat and headed out… she had to get out… finally.

_But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
_

Aoki raced to the training fields… she needed to vent her pain. She began to punch the tree with all she had when she heard a meek "Aoki-chan?" Aoki whizzed around and saw Hinata. Sweet, innocent, caring Hinata. Aoki smiled and wiped her bloody hands on her coat when the tree fell down. "Hey Hinata." Aoki looked at the tree and said "Whoops." Hinata giggled but then said "Your hands… they're bloody." Aoki looked at her hands and then back at Hinata… why did she care? "Yea I guess they are." But Aoki was surprised when Hinata pulled out some bandages "Here, let me bandaged them." She said quietly then blushed "I-If that's a-alright." Aoki smiled shyly "Thanks Hinata-chan, that would be great."

_After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine  
_

Ino looked annoyed at Aoki when she didn't get a response "Hello! Aoki! Did you hear me? I'm leaving." She said, taping her foot impatiently until Aoki poked her head out of the closet "I heard you, that's fine, I'm going over to Hinata's." Ino titled her head and looked in the closet and was surprised to see boxes piled up. Ino looked at Aoki "What the hell?" Aoki grinned "Oh I thought I told you, you must have been too busy with Sakura. I'm moving in with Hinata, I'm going now 'cause Neji and Hanabi said they help me unpack." Ino raised a brow in fury "WHAT!" Aoki looked up at her with big innocent purple eyes "I'm leaving, Ino."

_  
Why don't you stay_

Ino's eyes grew big and she cried again "WHAT!" Aoki titled her head and said innocently "We're in love." Ino's breath grew ragged "What.. how… how long have you been seeing her?" Aoki finished closing a box and said "For about 8 months. I guess you were too busy with Sakura-chan to notice." Ino bit her lip and said "Aoki, Aoki don't leave me." Ino cried, ignoring the flash in Aoki's eyes. Aoki picked up a light box and said "Ino, I never left you, you left me. I'm tired of being cheated on, I love Hinata and she loves me. I don't need this stress anymore."

_  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
_

"Please." Ino pleaded and Aoki shrugged "I don't love you anymore Ino. I used to be irrevocably in love with you but you ignored me but I never stopped hoping that you would leave your flings behind and be eternally faithful to me. But you aren't and I found someone who is. I wish you the very best with Sakura. Truly I do." And with that Aoki transported herself and the boxes to Hinata's.

_When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know_

FF 1 month

Hinata and Aoki were watching a movie when all of a sudden, Hinata asked "Do you think she misses you?" Aoki looked up, since her head was resting on Hinata's stomach and said "No, but she will when Sakura leaves her, I saw her flirting with a tall boy the other day. Then she'll miss her safety blanket." Hinata's arm around Aoki's waist tightened and she said quietly yet with some anger "That wasn't right. She shouldn't have treated you like that."

_  
I don't have to live this way_

Aoki smiled and kissed Hinata's cheek "Thanks that's so sweet but it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm happy now." Hinata's face turned red and she smiled before whispering "I am too."

_Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_


End file.
